The present invention relates to systems, computer-implemented methods and computer program products for stacking virtual memory.
A “virtual machine” may be though of as a “virtual” (software) implementation of a physical processing device. As an example, a computer may be partitioned into many independent virtual machines, each capable of supporting and executing its own operating system and applications. While the sharing and virtualization techniques used to create one or more virtual machines on a physical computer present an efficient use of hardware resources, it may also create various challenges for operating efficiency. As an example, all of the virtual machines must share the physical resources including the available memory of the host physical processing device. If the memory demands for the various executing virtual machines exceed the physical capabilities of the host system, then memory swapping to hard drive space occurs resulting in poor virtual machine performance.